Again
by efira
Summary: It's been three years since Tezuka left Seigaku Junior High. Three years later, he finds himself walking back to the familiar courts to face his nightmare and his most pleasant dream. (Tezuka x Ryoma, Ryoma x Sakuno (for a while))
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis (Tenisu no Oujisama) does not belong to me.  
  
Pairings : Tezuka x Ryoma, Ryoma x Sakuno (for a while)  
Genre : Romance/Angst/Slash  
Rating : R (just to be safe)  
Summary : It's been three years since Tezuka left Seigaku Junior High. Three years later, he finds himself walking back to the familiar courts to face his nightmare and his most pleasant dream. (Tezuka x Ryoma, Ryoma x Sakuno (for a while))   
  
***Note : This fic is a slash (yaoi, homosexual, m/m) fic. So if it bothers you, you can start closing this window of yours. I gave you the warning. It is up to you to decide whether you want to continue.**

**AGAIN**

**Chapter One**

"Twenty laps around the court, now!" It is strange hearing something so familiar from the past and seeing the Seigaku Junior High Tennis Club running past me. How long has it been? Three years? Yes, three years. It had been that long since I last stepped into these courts. 

"Eh? Tezuka?" I turned to see Ryuzaki-sensei. She still looks the same, in her pink sports attire, except perhaps looking older. 

"Ryuzaki-sensei," I replied, nodding and acknowledging her. She gave her smile and stood next to me. Both of us stood abreast, staring at the courts. The members were about to begin their training. 

"So how's life in Seigaku University? I heard you are in the tennis team again," she asked. I nodded my head. I was not in a mood to talk. I do not even know why I came back here today. I had been trying to avoid this place ever since I graduated from Seigaku Junior. But today, my heart just took over my mind, and I found myself wandering back into the familiar courts again. 

"How's the team this year?" I finally spoke. Even without looking at Ryuzaki-sensei, I can sense her smile and pride in this year's team. "Very good. Momoshiro left us with a couple of good regulars. His training style is very different from yours, Tezuka." I glanced at her and back at the court again, trying my very best not to search for him. "Tsutomo! You are too slow! Try again!" The voice came from the other court. It was familiar, yet, uncertain. I tried to peek at the source, yet I was afraid. "Our new buchou is a mixture of your style and Momoshiro's," she continued. "Let me introduced you to him." She was smiling at me again. Silly old woman. She turned to the other court and shouted, "Ryoma! Come over for a while."

Ryoma. The mentioned of his name made my heart skip a beat. I turned to find the new captain. He was telling the regulars something, with his back facing us. It was not difficult to spot him among the regulars. He was still wearing that cap of his. "Our little Ryoma have grown up, Tezuka. He is now more opened compared to when you and the rest left us. And much more cheery and less oblivious. However he still hasn't outgrown out of his obnoxious attitude." 

Yes, Ryoma definitely had grown up within these three years. He is no longer the ochibi-chan that Kikumaru used to tease. He probably shot up the last few years, no longer standing at 151cm. 166? Or perhaps more? But he is still shorter than me. He turned, arranged his cap and walked towards us. Not only hasn't his attitude, his eyes has not changed as well. It was his cat eyes that attracted me. Those eyes that told his opponent that he was going to trash them. It was those eyes that made me fall in love with him.

He walked up towards us, and he finally realized who I was. He stopped in his steps. "…… Buchou?" he asked hesitantly, as if he could not believe it was me. "Echizen." I replied curtly. We stood there, just staring at each other, wondering if this was real. "Now you two, shoo, go take a walk and catch up. It's been three years since you last saw each other." Ryuzaki-sensei broke the odd silence between us. She smiled and walked towards the courts. Ryoma sighed. It was not a bad sigh, more of an I-give-up-on-Ryuzaki-sigh. "Well," he said, tilting his head to the direction behind the school, "come on now. We've got catching up to do." He turned and walked off, with me following behind him. Indeed, he has changed. 

Soon I realized we were walking towards _that_ place. He stopped in front of the tree when _it_ happened. "Tezuka," he called, without turning to face me, but facing the tree. "Why did you come back?" I was taken aback by his sudden question. It was a question I wanted to know the answer to as well. "I… I don't know," oddly, it was me speaking, yet it didn't sound like me. With his back still facing me, he gave a tiny chuckle, soft but audible. "It's been three years. Remember this place, Tezuka?" How could I not? I have been haunted by the memories of this place over and over again. How could I not remember? He walked towards the trees, touching its bark and looking up at the leaves and branches. The shadow of the tree engulfed him in semi-darkness. "Three years ago, I asked you to meet me here." I looked at the ground, pushing up my glasses absent-mindedly. 

_"Tezuka…. Suki desu ne." _The voice of twelve-year-old-Ryoma spoke in my mind. _"Gomen." _So did the fifteen-year-old me. Memories of our past seemed to have appeared in front of us, in front of this tree. 

_"But… why?" Ryoma hid back his tears. He never cried, even when his racquet broke into pieces and came cra__shin__g towards his left eye during his game with Fudomine's Shinji Ibu._

_"Because." _

_"That's not a valid answer!" His anger was taking over him._

_"Because you are only twelve and too young for such things. Because you probably mixed admiration with love. Because I'm a guy and you're a guy and society will never accept it." The so-ever-mister-perfect-me was speaking while the other me, the me who was in love with Ryoma, was crying inside. My face remained stoic and cold while he stood there, quiet and sullen. The shadow of his cap covered his face, not allowing me to see his emotions. "I'm sorry." And I walked away from this tree and from him. _

"I thought about it after you abandoned me here," he spoke. His voice broke my thoughts. I looked up from the ground, to see him looking at me, smiling. Not a genunine smile, but smile with a tinge of sadness behind it. "And perhaps you were right. I was young and stupid. Look at me now Tezuka. I'm all grown up." His eyes shimmered in the shadows of the leaves and his hair was fluttering with the wind. The desire to hold and smell his hair was there. The desire to touch and caress his cheeks was within me. The desire to go forward and kiss his soft gentle lips. It seems that my love for him never faded. It was just hidden inside. And seeing him again, standing in front of me, brought it out again. But despite these desires and urges, I could not show how much I wanted him. A blush went across my face and I looked down again, trying to hide it. I nodded, as a sign to continue. "And I'm with Sakuno now." 

My heart sank at the news. The usually expressionless Tezuka finally showed an expression. An expression of shock and disappointment. I continued staring at the ground. I was speechless, dumbfounded and felt utterly stupid. Why did I come back? I came back to see him again, hoping he would be mine? I stood there, trying to get myself back together. I looked up at him, with the same stern expression I always had and spoke, "Congratulations." And for the second time, I walked away from the tree and from him.

Author's Notes:

My first TeniPuri fic had to be a TezuxRyo one =________=;; Not that I mind this pairing. I support it atually. but heh. Anyway I hope it is alright and not too boring? I always seem to end up with sucky endings. This is my first series fic as well. Nope this is not the end. ^^ Hope no one is going to murder me for pairing Ryoma with Sakuno. ^^ Anyway here are the translations.

  
Suki Desu ne - I like you.

Gomen - Sorry.

Buchou – Captain

Sensei – teacher

  
Before I end, I must thank MizeryFree because it was their music that kept me going. Heh


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and descriptions found in chapter one. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**AGAIN**

****

**Chapter Two**

Ryoma threw his tennis bag down on the floor and flopped onto his bed. Staring at the white ceiling of his messy room, today's event just kept replaying in his mind. Karupin hopped onto Ryoma's bed and climbed on top of Ryoma, purring under his cuddle. "Ne, Karupin… why did he have to come back?" Karupin stopped purring and stared at Ryoma. "Why….. why did come back…?" She gently pawed Ryoma's face, discovering her paws were wet from the tears that were rolling down his face. "Tezuka….." He whispered in the dark, remembering how he looked three years ago and how he looked three years later.

Tezuka was no longer the young man he used to know. He didn't grow taller or fatter, but he was fitter and slimmer. His hair was longer but was still in that mess of his. He still wore the same glasses that hid his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were deep and expressive. It was those eyes, the fire behind them, which pulled Ryoma towards Tezuka.  

The polyphonic tune of "You Got Game" began to play. Ryoma woke up from his daze of Tezuka and realized it came from his tennis bag. He sat up and allowed the blood to flow back to his brain before walking to answer his phone. A familiar name flickered on his cell phone screen. But wasn't the name he was hoping for. 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ryoma-kun! Finally! I've been trying to get you the whole day! Where have you been?!"

"Ah… Sakuno… I was at practice."

"Till so late?! Ryoma-kun I know you are the captain of the team but you don't have to overwork right? Now remember……"

Her voice just rattled on and on, however Ryoma's mind was not focusing on what she was saying, instead he was thinking of a certain some one. A certain some one who came back today. 

"Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun?! Are you listening to me?" Sakuno screamed into Ryoma's ears. Taken aback by his screaming girlfriend, he answered, "Gomen. Got a bit distracted. What were you saying?"

"I asked if you were free tomorrow, after practice. I haven't got a glimpse of you the whole week." Sakuno's question seem to have sunk into Ryoma's mind. He was staring at his tennis bag, wondering whether to say yes or no. His favourite red tennis racket fell out of his bag and was sprawled on the floor. It reminded him of the time when Tezuka challenged him at Haruno courts three years ago, asking him to be a pillar of Seigaku. 'Why won't you be my pillar instead?' He thought. 

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno screamed into his ear again. At that moment, his phone beeped. Another person was trying to call him. "Ah. Gomen. I can't make it tomorrow. I have something on. I got a second line, talk to you tomorrow." And he hung up on her, leaving her shocked and dumbfounded. He switched lines and spoke to the person on the other side of the line, "Hai, Fuji-sempai?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka walked into Seigaku University's Tennis Clubroom after his usual practice. Everyone else had gone home, except him. As per normal, he stayed back to practice playing against the wall. He sat down, with the towel over his head. Thinking of what Fuji said to him at the end of practice.

_"Ne Tezuka, you okay?" Oishi asked. Tezuka simply nodded. _

_"I heard that you went back to Seigaku Junior High yesterday," said __Fuji__ who was walking towards the pair._

_"You get your news fast, __Fuji__," as usual, Tezuka replied short and direct. __Fuji__ gave his usual smile and continued, "How's Ryoma?" Tezuka stopped at the mention of his name. "Nyah? Ochibi-chan! It's been such a long time since we saw him." _

_'Thank god for Eiji.' Tezuka thought. "Should we go visit him? Ne ne...Fuji… Oishi…" Eiji whined again. 'It was usual for Eiji to be so happy and hyper.' Tezuka thought again, hoping __Fuji__ would stop staring at him. _

_"Hai...hai..." Oishi said, giving in to Eiji's whines while both of them headed towards the clubroom. _Fuji___ simply smiled and stood next to Tezuka. "Ne. Tezuka. You miss him, don't you?" __Fuji__ asked. Tezuka just stood there, staring at Oishi and Eiji, not intending to reply at all. The prodigy tennis star was certainly something. "Just follow your heart Tezuka. You've been hurting too much. All these three years, he was the only one you wanted. Give in to your desires, won't you?" Tezuka turned to face Fuji, who was still smiling but his eyes were opened. It was a sign that __Fuji__ was serious with what he said. _

_"NYAH __FUJI__! Are you coming?!" Eiji screamed for __Fuji__ across the court from the entrance of the clubroom. "Hai! Hai!" __Fuji__ replied back to Eiji. He turned to face Tezuka again, smiling, but with his eyes closed, "Go to him." And he turned his heels towards the clubroom. Eiji was whining on how slow Fuji was, while __Fuji__ was apologizing._

"I wish I had what Fuji and Kikumaru are having." Tezuka spoke aloud, with the towel still over his head.

"Have what, buchou?" Shocked, Tezuka removed his towel and stood to face the door, to see Ryoma leaning against the door frame with his red racquet in his hand, his bag at the door. He had his obnoxious look plastered on his face again.

"Echizen. What are you doing here?"

"Fuji-sempai said you would still be around."

"That Fuji…," Tezuka frowned.

"Buchou. Let's have a game." Ryoma said, pulling his cap lower. _"Go to him."_ Fuji's last sentence replayed in Tezuka's mind. He looked at Ryoma, with the evening sun behind him, as if he had a glow around him. 'Beautiful,' was all Tezuka could think. "So?" Ryoma prompted again. 

"Sure." Tezuka replied, with his lips curving slightly upwards. Ryoma was surprised that the ever fierce captain actually smiled. Noticing how wonderful Tezuka looked when he smiled, he pulled his cap down again, to hide the blush that was arising. Tezuka grabbed his racquet and walked towards the door and patted Ryoma's head, "Ikuzo." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes :

Heh. Okay I made Fuji and Eiji together. I was contemplating on the golden pair instead of the dream pair, but I know my friends (Shuui and Ivory) would prefer the dream pair. XD And Fuji is up to no good again. *lol* Finally an appearance of some of the Regulars. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer and summary found in part one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Three**

"Good game, Echizen," Tezuka walked towards my side of the court and held one hand out. I lay on the ground staring at the passing clouds when Tezuka's open palms blocked my view. Taking his hand and I pulled myself up. "I still can't win you Tezuka," I said, not in a sad tone, but more of a tone of amusement. "Ah," was Tezuka's only reply. Yet on his face was a rare smile, that none of the other regulars have seen.  "Kirei…," I spoke out-loud unknowingly.

"Eh?"

"No, nothing!" I immediately replied, feeling the redness growing on my face. I looked up at him again, while he stood next to me, looking at the clouds and the evening sky. I can smell the musky soap he uses, and feel the heat emitting from the earlier match. I want to reach out to him, pulling him into my arms, but I know I can't. At least not now, I suppose. Tezuka turned to face me, and smiled, again. I bet he enjoyed the match. I never seen him smile so much before. "Let's go back to the club house. It's getting late," and he turned his heels to walk away. He is walking away from me again. I felt a deep pain in my heart. It is the third time I see him walking around, his back facing me. "Tezu…," before I can finish calling him, he turned around and signaling me to follow him. Perhaps… perhaps… it is a good sign. 

When I walked in, Tezuka was already in front of his locker, taking out his clean uniform. I grabbed my bag and walked towards the bench that was right in front of Tezuka. I stood there, staring at Tezuka's back. He removed his damp shirt, exposing the bare back in front of me. Sweat slid down from his neck to end of his spinal cord. He took his towel and gently wiped away the perspiration. My heart skipped a beat. I want him so much. I want him now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was caught by surprise at Ryoma's sudden embrace. My face went red and was hot from the blush. I could feel him breathing down my back. My heart was pumping faster than usual and my breath was getting erratic. "Tezuka…," he whispered just below my ears. I shuddered when his lips brushed across my ear. He tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Tezuka…," he whispered again. I couldn't resist anymore and turned myself around to face him. His eyes stared straight into mine. It was filled with hope, passion and lust. His lips looking so ever delicious and full. His hair flopped down, with pearls of perspiration at the ends. He was a temptation. A temptation standing in front of me.

I reached down to cup his cheeks. He closed his eyes, as an indication for me to kiss him. And I did. I place my lips onto his. His lips were soft, damp and sweet. He opened his mouth and allowed his moist tongue to roll over my dried lips, asking for entry, to invade mine. I was confused. My conscious was against the idea of me ravishing Ryoma now, yet the lusty part of my mind was cheering me on. I allowed the latter to take over.

I part my lips and allowed his tongue to play with mine. His hand found its way from my waist to my hair, left or right, I couldn't be bothered, while his other hand brought us closer. My left hand traveled to the top of his shorts while the right decided to roam under his damp shirt, running across his almost perfect chest. 

Ryoma broke with the kiss, trying to catch his breath. We were both panting from the kiss. His face was red and flushed, either by embarrassment or by the kiss. Secretly, I hoping it was the kiss. He looked down at my chest, lost and confused as a kitten. He looked so sweet, so delicious and I wanted him more. I tugged his shirt with both my hands, asking silently if I could remove the garment off him. He lifted his arms, as I pulled the shirt off him. His exposed neckline and chest made the blood rushed downwards. I wanted to ravish him, on the spot. "Ryoma…," I whispered in his ears. He shuddered and I could tell he wanted me as well. 

"I…," licking his ear lobe.

"Want…," kissing just below his ear.

"You…," leaving a trail of kisses from his collarbone to the bottom of the neck.

"Now…," lick again. He moaned at each word I said. I moved downwards, towards his chest, left hand supporting his back, right hand, playing with the waistband of his shorts. He was aroused, and he made no attempt to hide it. Placing feather kisses across his chest and giving a little lick at the nubs, his breath became sharp and erratic. Tugging at the waistband of his shorts, he gladly gave space for me to pull it down. I went back to his neck, kissing and sucking it, leaving marks randomly down his neck and chest.  I was about to move lower when a polyphonic melody began to play. It was a tune I did not recognize. It was his cell phone ringing. I stopped in my tracks and looked up into his face. It was flushed and turned on. Yet his eyes, glimmered with confusion and guilt. I removed myself from him and got up. He stood there stumped for a while, before reaching within his bag his phone. 

"Moshi moshi. Sakuno?" he answered. My heart seemed to have stopped. I stood in front of my locker, making sure my back was facing him. How could I have done that to him? How could I have been so careless to allow lust to run my mind? How could I being doing this to him when I knew he belonged to someone else? I quickly wore my shirt, grabbed my bag and walked out of the clubroom. This would be the third time I'm walking away from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hung up on Sakuno, to only see Tezuka walking away from me again. A sharp pain pierced my chest and tears just rolling down. The pain was so great that I couldn't handle it. It was killing me slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Finally some action! I don't know, but I find myself writing that kissing scene more naturally than the other parts of the fic. =________=;; Yup, it was a switch of POV of Ryoma, then Tezuka and finally Ryoma again. 


End file.
